


Doom Beats the Avengers

by CheyanneChika



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Tony Stark/Victor von Doom, Prompt Fic, Tumblr, Victor von Doom Writes Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Doom writes fanfic.  His underlings are terrified.





	Doom Beats the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> From my friend's comment:  
> "Dr. Doom writes a story where everyone TALKS LIKE DOOM and all his underlings are scared to beta it"

Doom is winning. Doom has won.  The Avengers all look up at Doom with impotent rage and fear and pain where they are on their knees, bound.  The illustrious Captain America frowns darkly, as if his glower can impact Doom in any way.  He may be able to sway Iron Man, keep him from joining Doom with that look, or perhaps something else.

But that is not Doom’s business.

Well, Doom is interested because Iron Man’s brain is worthy of Latveria and Doom’s personal science labs in particular.

“You can’t beat Captain America, Doom!” Captain America yells from his knees. 

“Iron Man won’t lose either!” Iron Man yells.

“The Avengers are finished, Doom has seen to that,” Doom says, demonstrating his glory to all and sundry.  Doom is victorious.  He observes the silent members of the Avengers. They have already accepted their defeat.  Doom will kill them.  They are a liability now. 

Captain America, the captain he will keep as a pet for Iron Man to keep him happy.

He steps down from his platform to stand before the leaders of the fallen.  “Doom will spare your lives.  Doom wants Iron Man to join him.”

“Yeah right!” Iron Man spat.  “Iron Man will not go to Latveria with Doom ever.”

“Iron Man will as Captain America is going to Latveria whether Iron Man likes it or not.  Iron Man coming with Doom willingly is most helpful but not required.  If Iron Man submits, Captain America may come and will live, Iron Man may keep him.  Captain America is a good pet."

Iron Man looks between his fallen Captain America and the victorious Doom and nods.  “Iron Man will go with Doom.”  Doom frees Iron Man and lifts him to his feet.  Iron Man touches Captain America’s cowl, like Iron Man is petting a dog.

Doom smiles and takes Iron Man’s hand.  “Welcome to the future, Iron Man.  At Doom’s side, we will control the world forever.”

Iron Man removes his helmet and smiles at Doom. “Yes, Lord Doom.”

…

“What are your thoughts?” Doom asks the Underlings as he reads the printed text to them.  “Doom intends to post this on Tumblr but Doom has seen comments about editing before posting and tagging etiquette.”

The four men shared a glance.  This glance said that if any one of them laughed, they would all die.

“It’s perfect,” Underling 1 said.

“Yes, fantastic, Lord Doom.” That was Underling 2.

“I find nothing wrong with this at all,” came from Underling 3.

“Flawless execution, my lord,” said Underling 4, wincing even as he said _execution_.

…

Tony didn’t know why he followed Doom on Tumblr, save in the vain hope that the man might post what he was planning for his next Doombot attack.  The man wouldn’t know subtlety if it gave him a lap dance.  He was looking at it in the early morning while drinking coffee and pretending the world only existed in ones and zeroes for a bit.

But this…this was too much.  “JARVIS, does Doom have a crush on me or is he shipping me with Steve?”

“Impossible to say, sir,” JARVIS replied.

A smile twisted his lips.  “Reblog it to the Stony tag…anonymously, please.  We’ll let the fans decide.”

“You have your plotting face on.” Steve was leaning in the doorway, clothes streaked with sweat and a hint of it still beading his temples. 

“I do not,” Tony replied.

“If I take you back to bed, will you forget whatever it is you’re planning?”

“If you take me back to bed, I’ll still be planning, just more quietly.”

“Ah, so you’ll be loud about other things.” Steve smirked and slid into the bedroom.

“JARVIS, keep me posted?”

“Yes, sir.”

…

“Lord Doom, there are many comments on your blog.”  Underling 3 ran into the room with an infectious grin.

“Doom is aware.  Doom does not understand.  What is #Stony?”

“I do not know, Lord Doom,” Underling 3 lied.

“Please do research.”

“At once, my lord.”  The underling fled.

Doom returned to his Tumblr with a smile of his own.  Doom will get the Avengers, one of these days.


End file.
